


Pulled Me Through Some Hard Times

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Memories of a father figure, Other, Sad, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Bobby Singer. He was a father figure for the Reader. It's a hard loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled Me Through Some Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> It's depressing, I've warned you.

All your life, you felt so down to Earth. But now, it was like you were floating, like your actual state of being was gone. Time seemed to have stopped, but things, people, were still moving in a blur. You felt the whole world fall on your shoulders when you heard that deathly sound. A heart monitor flat-lining. 

 

You stood in front of Sam and Dean, looking into the room where Bobby laid inert in a hospital bed. Nurses and doctors pushed their way through you. 

 

A darkness seemed to take everything over. Death was here, and he wasn’t leaving solo. You’ve seen people die, and it never really affected you. But this time, Death was leaving with Bobby Singer. The only parent you had in your entire life. 

 

You didn’t feel yourself burst forward, or feel your vocal cords stretch as you let out a bloodcurdling scream. You felt hands grab your arms. It took both Winchesters to hold you back. 

 

You weren’t one for crying, especially not in front of anyone. You felt something wet roll down your cheeks, and it wouldn’t stop. The drops kept streaming down faster and faster. 

 

You felt your knees begin to buckle as you fell back into the arms of Sam, your boyfriend. You couldn’t hear your sobs, or your screams. Your vocal cords couldn’t move fast enough to produce the sound. 

 

“No, no! Let me go!” You cry out, growling as you struggle and kick, trying to fight Sam’s grip holding you back. 

 

“Y/N, stop. Look at me.” Sam said, grabbing your face in his hands. You’ve never seen Sam’s eyes look so scared and so lost, almost like a child. “Bobby’s gone.” He almost sobbed, you saw the tears flood his eyes. 

 

“No.” You spit, your eyes wide as you try looking towards the nurses. “Why aren’t you doing anything?!” You scream at them, rage causing your blood to boil, but deep down inside, you knew he was gone. 

 

“That’s it.” Sam grabbed you by the waist and tossed you over his shoulder. 

 

“Bobby!” You scream, sobbing wildly. You kicked and wailed like a child as Sam carried you out. 

 

You sat in a rocking chair, a blanket sprawled over your lap. Your shoulders slumped, your eyes looking out the window, not focused on anything. Sam would come in and check on you, try to feed you, but you refused food. Depression crashed down on you like bricks. You couldn’t sleep, a constant headache left your head pounding, everything seemed lost. 

 

“Y/N. Please. Bobby wouldn’t want you like this.” Sam pleads, on his knees in front of you. 

 

“Well Bobby isn’t here, is he?” You snap, irritable. You stand up and push by Sam before leaving the house and slamming the door closed. 

 

You took one of the cars, and drove. You don’t know how long you drove, but you brought yourself to a large lake. You park the car and stare out at the motionless water. 

 

_ “You ever skipped rocks before?” Bobby says, looking down at you. Your eyes meet his for a second, and you shake your head before looking back down at the ground.  _

 

_ “No, sir.” You reply, and Bobby sighs, squatting down to meet your eyeline.  _

 

_ “I ain’t your dad, and I ain’t anybody you should call sir.” He says, and you nod slowly. Bobby sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I know you ain’t loving life right now, Y/N. But you gotta give people a chance.”  _

 

_ “I just miss my mom and my dad.” You say softly, tears flooding your eyes.  _

 

_ “I know. But would your mom and dad want to see you like this?” He asks, and you shake your head.  _

 

_ “I’m just afraid that if I trust someone, they’ll leave me, too. Like mom and dad.” You whisper, a tear falling down your cheek.  _

 

_ “I won’t leave you, Y/N. I don’t plan on going anywhere for a long time.” He smiles, pulling the eight year old you into his arms. He picked up a stone and placed it in your palm, closing our fingers around it. It was flat and smooth. “Keep this as a reminder of this day, and my promise.”  _

 

Your mind made you put the car in drive, and you sped off. You soon pulled into a nice suburban neighborhood when you pull in front of a house. 

 

_ “You son of a bitch!” Bobby growls, nailing your prom date, Henry, in the nose.  _

 

_ “Hey, man. What’s your problem?” Henry says, holding his bleeding nose.  _

 

_ “You’re my problem.” Bobby says to him before looking at you. “Get in the car.”  _

 

_ “But-” You try to protest.  _

 

_ “Get in the car!” He snaps, and you follow his instructions.  _

 

_ You hear his yelling before you watch him storm towards the car. He got in and sped off, and you were in tears.  _

 

_ “I just wanted one dance.” You say softly, resting your head on the window, and you closed your eyes.  _

_ Bobby pulled into the driveway of his house. You opened your eyes and followed him inside. You start for the stairs when you hear music from the record player begin.  _

 

_ “Y/N, before you go upstairs-” Bobby begins, causing you to look at him, “can I give you that dance you wanted?” He asks with kind eyes.  _

 

_ “Okay.” You say, walking towards him. You place a hand on his shoulder, your other holding his hand. You feel him place a hand on your middle back, pulling you close to him. You rest your head on his chest, closing your eyes.  _

 

You found yourself standing in front of a rock with ‘Bobby Singer’ carved into it under a tree. His body wasn’t there, since most hunters had their bodies burned so they wouldn’t become vengeful spirits. 

  
“You helped me out of some pretty bad times, Bobby.” You say, tears falling down your cheeks. “You would always tell me to live with no regrets. I’m afraid to say I do have one regret.” You pause, trying not to sob, but the tears were coming faster. “I never said thanks. But, better late than never, huh?” You laugh slightly. “I love you, Bobby.” You say, reaching down and placing a flat, smooth stone on top of his gravestone. 


End file.
